Listen To Your Heart
by kyonkyonkichikoi
Summary: Daisuke finally admitted his feelings for a girl, only she's not the harada twins. Why is Satoshi smiling? Dai frenched someone? Will he finally be rid of dark? Daixoc review! no flames! Riku and Risa bashing! Don't like, don't read!
1. Confession

Chapter 1:

Daisuke was walking to school in the morning and was wearing a frown.

'Dark?' he asked mentally.

'**What is it Daisuke?'** the phantom thief echoed in his mind. Daisuke took a deep breath and sighed.

'I'm confused…I was supposed to like the Harada sisters but…' he trailed off when he saw a beautiful girl leaning against a tree looking at the sky with a small smile. Her waist length brown hair blowing softly in the wind. Her hazel eyes shining as she looked up and her full pink lips in a small smile. His breath caught in his through as he looked at her. She turned to him and her smile turned genuine. She walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey Dai" she said and he smiled at her.

"Hi Kia" he said softly.

(Kia is already his friend and has been for a year, she's his best friend but she met him 3 years ago, Riku and Risa both hate her)

They walked side by side to school. He glanced at her to see her smiling strait ahead.

'Dark, I think I…'

'**Love her'** he finished. '**Daisuke…you do love her and…so do I**' he said and Daisuke frowned.

'Like I'd have a chance with her if it was against you' he sighed softly. 'She doesn't hate you like Riku does and she thinks you're hot' dark sighed in his mind.

'**I am hot and I may be your rival for her, but you better take your chance before I do. Because I won't hold back'** he said and that though scared Daisuke a little. Daisuke knew today was saint whites day and he had gotten a white ribbon for her but he didn't know if he should give it yet, but the statement dark made was making him brave. He reached over and took her hand in his and she blinked and looked down at their hands and then back to his face. He watched as a pink tint go to her cheeks and she intertwined her fingers with his which made him blush.

"Dai-daisuke?" she asked shakily. Daisuke looked down at her with a blushing face. (He's gotten as tall as dark and his hair was the same length and style as dark's but it is still red. He would look like dark if his hair wasn't red and his eyes weren't big ruby orbs.)

He stopped walking and gently let go of her hand and saw her frown a little. His face turned almost as red as his hair and he reached in his pocket and took out a white ribbon. He saw her gasp slightly and her eyes widened. He circled the ribbon around her neck and tied it into a small bow so it was hanging loosely on her shirt. He looked up at her eyes and saw they were still wide but they were sparkling.

"Dai? I-is this what I-" she stuttered and he nodded. He leaned forward slightly while looking at her eyes to see if she wanted this. Her eyes shone brightly as he was an inch away from her face. She closed her eyes and he slowly closed his and filled the space between them. His lips met hers in a gentle kiss, he felt her warm soft lips on his and was overwhelmed. He felt her kiss back just as gentle as he was and after a few seconds he pulled away and they both opened their eyes still flustered.

"Kia, I really like you" he said and smiled.

"I thought you liked Risa" she said and he shook his head.

"No, I like you…a lot…daisuki" he said and her eyes widened again and he wrapped his arms around her while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Daisuki Dai" she said. ( daisuki means "I like you" just short of "I love you") She took her head off his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him and she looked up into his eyes and leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. They both smiled at each other and daisuke looked down at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Dammit! We're going to be late!" he said and grabbed her hand and started to run to school. Kia was kind of surprised because Daisuke never used to cuss. She and Dai ran as fast as they could to their homeroom and opened the door just as the bell rang. When Dai opened the door she bumped into him and they both fell forward with Dai on his stomach and her on his back.

"Nice of you to join us Daisuke, you may take your seats" the teacher said and they both blushed and got up and walked to their seats. Kia sat to the left of Daisuke on a lab table and she looked at him to catch him staring at her. They both blushed but smiled, Daisuke took her hand in his and gave her a heart-melting smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with her head tilted. Daisuke forgot how to breathe for a second and laid his head on top of hers so he rested his chin on top of her head and her nose was on the crook of his neck. They both stayed that way until the teacher looked their way with an eyebrow raised and they both blushed and pulled away to hold each other's hands underneath the desk.

"Misugi-san" they heard a voice and turned to see Satoshi walking toward their table and sat down on the opposite side and looked at Kia.

"Yes Satoshi-kun?" she asked and he blushed lightly because nobody ever called him that. He cleared his through.

"I was wondering if we could talk privately for a minute" he said glancing at Daisuke. Kia and Daisuke both raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kia asked curious.

"I er…ehem…you remember the problem I had that you said you would help me with…" he said nervous for the first time in his life. Daisuke watched as Kia's eyes widened and she looked like she remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I never got to finish our chat…" she said smiling. She looked at Daisuke and grinned while he just sat there confused. "Is it okay if I talk to Satoshi alone? Please Dai? It's very a very touchy subject" she said and he nodded hesitantly.

'**Gonna let the blue-haired freak steal our girl?' **dark said, talking for the first time since he kissed her. He watched as Kia smirked at Satoshi and grabbed his hand and going near a corner and away from everyone. They whispered softly so no one could hear.

'Dark? Where did you go?' Dai asked curious.

'**Nowhere, was right here the whole time. By the way, nice going Dai!'** he said cheerfully. **'Looks like I'm not your rival, because technically I'm not real. Can I make you kiss her though?'** he asked pleadingly.

'No Dark! That's so embarrassing!' Daisuke said red-faced. He heard Kia giggle and looked back at Satoshi to see him blushing and Kia giggling while smirking. He felt really protective of her and dark was growling in his head.

'**How dare he….'**Dark said angrily. Dai didn't know what happened but his eyes turned purple and he growled out loud while glaring at Satoshi. Satoshi looked his way and his eyes widened and Dark gave him the finger then his eyes turned back to red and he gasped. Dai put his hand over his mouth and glanced apolitically at Satoshi. Satoshi shrugged and paid attention to Kia. Dai paid close attention to them until he saw Satoshi nod and he did something shocking…he smiled at her. A genuine honest-to-god smile! Kia smiled back at him and patted him on the shoulder, Satoshi caught something she said and smirked. He nodded again and Kia took a necklace out of her pocket and handed it to him. The necklace was in the form of a silver white angel, Satoshi put it over his head and let it hang loosely around his neck.

"Arigato Misugi-san" Satoshi bowed and she glared at him and he sighed. "I mean Kia-san" he said and she smiled and they both headed back to the table where they sat where they were and tried and pay attention to the teacher.

'**We'll have to find out what that was all about**' Dark said in his mind. Daisuke mentally nodded then glared.

'I can't believe you flipped him off!' he mentally shouted and they got into a big argument about how mean that was and how he deserved it.

(Haha! REVIEW! No flames! )


	2. Waking up

Chapter 2:

Kia was walking to Daisuke's house at night, she looked up at the bright stars and smiled. She arrived at his house and knocked on the door to have Daisuke's dad open it.

"Hello Kia" he said smiling and she smiled back.

"Hello Mr. Niwa" she said and bowed in greeting. He stepped back and let her inside.

"Daisuke's upstairs, you can head up there if you wish. I'm going to a business conference right now, so tell Daisuke that I won't be back till after tomorrow" he said and she nodded. "I wish Emiko could be here…" he said sadly.

"I'm sure she misses you Mr. Niwa, and she's probably having loads of fun in America!" she said trying to cheer him up. He smiled at her and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him. Kia walked upstairs to Dai's room and opened the door to see the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. There on the bed was Daisuke, he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue boxers. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. The moonlight from the open window was highlighting his features and he looked incredibly handsome. She walked forward so she was on the edge of the bed. She sat down and moved his bangs from his eyes. She leaned forward so her nose was lightly touching his and looked at his closed eyelids wanting to see those beautiful red orbs. Her eyes half-lid themselves and she smiled softly, she put a hand on his cheek. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a soft and gentle kiss. She felt him kiss her back and watched as his eyes opened, revealing his gorgeous eyes. She pulled back and saw he was smiling.

"Hi" she said whispering for no reason.

"Hey" he said softly and sat up and looked at her right in the eyes. She looked at the floor and didn't think she wanted to look at him in the eyes. He put a hand underneath her chin and raised it up so he was staring at her right in the eyes. He smiled lovingly and he saw her eyes shine. He leaned forward so he was a centimeter away from her lips, his eyes drooped so he was looking dazed. He caressed her cheek softly and she closed her eyes. He leaned forward and sealed their lips in a passionate kiss. It was still gentle, but had more emotion in it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were both lost in the kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission and she parted her lips. They both gave a small moan when his tongue slid in. They pressed closer and rubbed their tongues together. They were in absolute bliss…

He explored her mouth and was lost in her sweet taste; he had never had a French kiss before so this was a first. They were running out of breath and parted while panting wildly at the intensity of their kiss. They leaned their foreheads together and opened their eyes to see each other flushed and were both dazed with love in their eyes.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Yeah…" Daisuke says and leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. The doorbell rang and they sighed. They let go of each other and Daisuke got up and went downstairs to the front door. He opened the door to see his dad looking curious and he turned bright red.

"Why didn't you answer the door before?" he asked curiously and Dai just blushes more.

"Sorry, I was asleep" he said the turned to the table and held out the car keys for his dad to take.

"See after tomorrow kiddo" his dad says, grabs the keys, leaves and Dai shut the door. He walked back upstairs to be completely shocked. There on the bed laid Kia, in HIS white T-shirt and a pair of black flannel pants. She was leaning against the headboard and looked up at him to see him completely red.

"Can I sleep over Dai?" she asked and he blushed more but nodded, right now he couldn't use his vocal chords. She got out of bed and walked forward so she was nose to nose with him. She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Want to watch TV?" she asked and he nodded. They both headed downstairs and sat on the couch. She flipped the channels and found a concert by Bad Luck (gravitation band that rocks) "Cool! Bad Luck rocks!" she said excitedly.

'**DAISUKE!'** he heard dark yell.

'What?' Daisuke asked. 'Don't scream so loud!'

'**Sorry…you didn't answer me the bazillion times I called you!'** Dark said and Daisuke looked confused.

'You called me before that?' he asked and dark gave a mental nod.

'**A lot of times! Maybe you were too busy making out with Kia to notice…French kiss? I thought you were shy Dai, guess hanging out with me is rubbing off on you'** Dark said teasingly while Dai mentally blushes.

'I….uh…it was a spur of the moment thing?' he asked and it sounded more of a question. 'And I guess you are rubbing off on me, I just hope I don't become a womanizer' he said and dark shrugged not denying it. Daisuke almost jumped when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked and saw Kia was sleeping soundly and her head was on his shoulder. He smiled and picked her up bridal style, and then he carried her to his room. When he got there he gently laid her down on the bed and she opened her eyes sleepily. She looked up at Dai and wrapped her arms around his neck so he was pulled down to the bed quite flustered. She snuggled to his chest and he lay down so she was pressed against his side with her nose in the nook of his neck and she was fisting his shirt lightly. He put his chin on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her and sighed peacefully. He noticed her breathing and she already fell asleep. He smiled softly and closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. He eventually fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
